Hospital For Souls
by crookedy0ung
Summary: Teen Wolf AU. Scott is in for the worst time of his life when his mum carts him off to Beacon Hills' Psychiatric, but what he doesn't count on is meeting one boy that is sure to change his life. Stiles/Derek (Sterek), Scott/Issac (Scisaac). Warning: mentions of self-harm and suicide, sexual content and violence.
1. One - Scott

**Hey so this is my first proper non-bandom story, which believe it or not is a lot different to write than fandom stories so yeah bear with me here because I'll probably get a lot wrong and chapters may not be that frequent seeing as I have like 40 bandom stories to write so yeah cool. I'll try and update as often as possible though. - Louise**

* * *

"Mom, this seriously isn't funny any more, turn around."

My blood felt cold as it coursed through my veins, yet my skin was hot to the touch. The sweat was sticky on my forehead and nose, clamming up the palms of my hands. I turned my head to look at my mom, whose eyes were trained on the road; her lips were drawn back behind her teeth so just a single line was visible. She looked a lot more stressed than she had a year ago, with the creases on her forehead and large, purple bags underneath her eyes – hell, she looked like a completely different person. Then again, the large gash on her cheek didn't help.

"Mom, seriously stop," my voice was quiet as my eyes darted to the sign we were about to pass under, _'Beacon Hills Psychiatric Hospital'. _That's when the panic set in. My hands began to visibly shake, the contents of my breakfast churning in my stomach making me feel like I was about to throw up. She was serious, Mom was serious. She was carting me off to a fucking loony bin.

"But I'm not crazy! Mom listen to me!" My hand shot out and grabbed her elbow, fingers curling around her arm effortlessly.

She yanked her arm away and concentrated on driving up the long, twisted driveway of the hospital. I didn't like it; it was a stone driveway, about half a mile long that was lined with dark, eerie trees, their branches reaching out to you, jagged fingers close enough to reach around your neck. I knew I wasn't going to like it here.

"No, Scott," she hissed as the building came into view. It was tall, four stories tall maybe, and it was bade out of chipped, red brick. Basically it looked like any asylum in any movie ever. Fabulous. "We've had this discussion. I'm just listening to what the doctor told me. Plus if you're good then you'll be out in no time."

"Sounds like you're talking about a prison rather than a hospital," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest like a child. I didn't want to go, it was going to be full of crazies that can't talk properly and drool and meow in their sleep. I wasn't like that! I was normal! I know what I saw and it was real, okay? _Ugh._

"Whatever, Scott," Mom snapped and stopped the car just in front of the entrance. She reached over to her handle and opened the door before stepping out and walking around to the boot to get my things, obviously expecting me to follow her. I sighed in defeat, there was no way of getting out of this and, like she said, the easier I was to handle then then quicker I can leave and get back to my normal life.

I opened my door and stepped out myself, slamming it behind me before walking around the back of the car to help my mom with the suitcase. "I've asked them to help you out as best as possible," Mom confessed, "your nurse is the youngest one they have too."

My heart skipped a beat and the corner of my lip turned up into a sly smirk, "is she hot?" I joked, causing Mom to roll her eyes.

"_He_ is called Mr Stilinski," she said matter-of-factly, "he's only a few years older than you, I think. I don't know, that's what I was told anyway"

Damn, it was worth a shot anyway. I hope he's nice and not patronising in the slightest wow if he's patronising I'm going to hit him okay I don't care. But if he's only like what, 20 then he shouldn't be patronising, right?

My mom locked the car and began to lead me into the building. Okay, this is it, once I step foot in here I may never leave again. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, my eyes locked on my feet as I passed under the door and into the building. Immediately I was met with the strong smell of disinfectant and the loud ringing of phones. It just felt like any other hospital, that's all it is, a place for sick people, a hospital. I'm not sick, but still… I will get through this.

I sat on the chair by the receptionist's desk as my mom spoke to the woman there, staring blankly at the wall opposite as doctors and nurses walked past. They were all old or middle-aged so definitely not the one supposed to be looking after me. In all honesty I didn't think I was going to see him, that was until someone sped through the doors I had previously entered and over to the receptionist. "Shit shit shit, I am _so _late," he panicked, trying to adjust the pin on his uniform and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was kind of small with cropped, brunet hair and large brown eyes, he was young definitely, probably in his early twenties at the very most.

"Late again, Stiles?" The receptionist giggled as she waited for my mom to fill in an application.

The man nodded, rolling his eyes at himself, "is the guy I'm supposed to be looking after here yet?"

The receptionist pointed with her pen at me, taking me by surprise. So this _was _my nurse then. 'Stiles' turned around to look at me, both eyes and smile wide. "_You're _Scott?" he asked, sitting down in one of the chairs beside me. I nodded. "Cool," he offered his hand for me to shake and I took it, "I'm Mr Stilinski, or Stiles I prefer Stiles. Unless you're talking to one of the doctors _then_ I'm Mr Stilinski."

I nodded again, "um…okay," I laughed uneasily. He seemed nice enough, definitely not as patronising as I feared he might be. Maybe staying here wouldn't be as bad as I thought it might be! Oh who am I kidding? I'm being locked up in a fucking asylum, of course it's going to be bad.


	2. Two - Isaac

**TRIGGER WARNING: self-harm by cutting.**

* * *

_My hands shook violently as I pressed myself closer to the wall of the bathtub. The shower was running, blocking out any noise I made, any crying or whimpering, any hissing or swearing; Dad wouldn't hear. Dad would leave me alone. Well, I prayed he did anyway. He couldn't walk in on me like this._

_There were three blades sitting to the right of me, balancing on the blood-stained ceramic. Which would I use today? Sharpener, razor one or razor two? My fingers lingered over the triplets as I tried to decide before settling on razor one, my personal favourite. I don't know, it was sharper, it made cleaner, deeper cuts, more of a thrill if you asked me. _

_I smiled ironically at myself as I held my arm over the running water, palm facing upwards. The skin was patterned with hundreds of gashes and scars already, so much so that I don't think there was actually any clean skin visible – it was oddly beautiful, if you asked me, I thought the cuts looked pretty, the merging pink, red, purple and white made my arm look more of a painting than a mangled lump of flesh. _

_I brought the sharpened end of the blade to the skin just below my elbow, applying slight pressure before I pulled it quickly to the right. Blood started to bubble immediately but was washed away by the shower before it could spill over. I tried again, this time lower down._

_This was pretty much what happened every night, really it was a wonder I hadn't bled to death somehow, but I don't know it was a cheap thrill and I couldn't seem to get enough of it, every time I wanted more and more… sounds more like sex than self-harm but it gave me the same pleasurable feeling anyway. Took the weight of my chest._

_I cut a few more times, only managing to get a third of the way down my arm before I heard footsteps on the stairs. I froze immediately. __**No, **__I swore, __**he can't find me now! Not now!**_

_"Isaac?" my dad's voice reached my ears and before I knew it his fist was banging on the bathroom door. I jumped out of my skin at the noise, falling back and knocking the blades off the edge and into the bath. "Isaac are you in there?"_

_My vocal chords knotted, I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth as my whole body began to tremble with fear, tears pricking in the corner of my eyes. "Isaac!" he shouted louder, anger seeping into his voice. I glanced up at the door knob, my blood running cold as I saw the lock turned upwards rather than horizontal. I hadn't locked the door, I hadn't fucking locked the door. The knob began to turn and I quickly darted for the towel hanging over the radiator, I didn't make it in time though._

_"Isaac did I fucking say you could have a shower?!" Dad screamed and looked down at me in disgust before he saw my arm. Once his eyes locked onto the cuts, his expression hardened and I knew I was in for it. "What the fuck?" he launched himself towards me and grabbed my arm, yanking it out in front of him, "are you fucking insane?!" he threw my arm back at me and I flinched, trying my best to ignore his fist that was slowly drawing back._

_"S-sorry," I whimpered, voice merely a whisper as he brought his fist down on my face. I felt my skull crack off the sink behind me at the exact same time the skin over my cheekbone split._

_"'__**Sorry'?**__" he mocked, "please I'm glad you did it because you deserve it, don't you? Fucking piece of shit," he spat at me, causing me to retreat further into the sink behind me. I know I deserve it, I know I'm a piece of shit but he doesn't have to remind me of it. I can't tell him that though, he'll hit me again won't he?_

_"Isaac!" he shouted at me again, making me jump. Had I missed something he'd said? "Isaac!"_

"Isaac! Wake up!"

I groaned, rolling over on my bed so that my face was hidden in the pillow. There was an irritating knocking echoing through my room, was it time for breakfast already? "What?" I called back, voice muffled by the cardboard pillow beneath me.

"Have you put something in front of the door again?" I heard the voice more clearly now, it was Stiles, one of the nurses that worked here. I peeked out an eye from the pillow to where the door was, a chair propped underneath the handle.

"Maybe," I shrugged and pushed myself up into a sitting position. The blood rushed to my head quickly, causing my eyes to droop and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Come on, move it now. You know what the orderlies are going to do if they discover it," he had a point I suppose, that's why I loved Stiles, he didn't rat me out any time I 'broke the rules' by for example, barricading myself in my room or breaking wood off the chair in a desperate attempt to cut myself. Stiles was the best.

"Is it time for breakfast already?" I yawned as I pulled myself to my feet and stretched, cracking the joints in my back. I padded softly over to the door and moved the chair before I turned the handle to greet the small nurse.

"Not exactly," he smiled up at me, "has anyone told you of your new roomie?"

I nodded my head, I'd heard vague stories of a guy moving in here in like a month or so, or was it a week or so, I don't really know or care, I just knew I was going to hate it. "What about it?" I began to nibble on my bottom lip out of habit.

"Well," he turned his attention to something a little further down the corridor, beckoning them to come closer, "Isaac I would like you to meet Scott. Scott, this is Isaac."

I rose my eyebrow sceptically as I waited for the boy to come into view. But lord, as soon as he did I think both eyebrows nearly flew off my head. My heart skipped a beat, that was for sure. Scott. Scott was tall, he had shaggy brown hair and large, brown, puppy-dog eyes to match, his jaw was slightly off but it just made him look all the more cute. Jesus Christ almightly, I mean I knew I sometimes had a thing for guys but _good lord_.

"Hi," he smiled at me, "I'm Scott."

"I-Isaac," I choked out, voice quiet as I stared at him. I think I was going to like this guy.


	3. Three - Scott

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then," Stiles smiled and turned to walk away, but not before calling after him, "make sure you're in the lunch hall at 9 for breakfast!"

Once he was gone, the building seemed to become eerily silent. It was just us two, no one else, just me and him and his bare chest and I can already feel my face heating up and blushing because I have no idea who he is but he's beautiful and I just…_ugh. _He really was cute though, he was tall, taller than me at any rate, and extremely thin – like his skin looked like it was just stretched across his bones and there was nothing else to him. His hair was light and curly on his head and fell in front of two crystal blue eyes; god he looked perfect.

We stood there for a moment or two longer, just staring at each other awkwardly before Isaac's face tinged the lightest pink colour, "oh! Oh right yeah, you're going to want into the room, yeah, sorry oh my god," he rambled and took a few steps back to let me in.

"It's fine," I smiled broadly at him as I stepped forward into our room, my suitcase in tow behind me. It was a really small room, the walls were painted white, the floor was grey and there was one single window about five feet above the ground. It was dreary I'll admit, it had a very hospital-feel about it (no shit Scott) and I already, really _really_ wanted to go home. Even the beds were white; I say beds but really they were just two metal sheets with a white blanket over them, packed so close together that there was literally no room to walk between them.

The only thing in the entire room that wasn't white or metal (even the drawers at the opposite end were metal jesus fucking christ) was the single poster above one of the beds, I had no idea who it was - 'Kids In Glass Houses', was it a band? I don't know, I've never heard of them in my life.

"I've just realised," Isaac chuckled, snapping me out of my _intense observation,_ "that we've literally just met and I am almost completely naked, I'm sorry. Talk about first impressions."

I laughed with him, really I wasn't complaining because he was really fucking attractive and the only clothes he had on were a thin pair of boxers - not complaining at all. Although, the scars littering his arms and legs did freak me out a bit; but they were his business not mine, so I wasn't going to ask about them.

He smiled at me, eyes focused on a spot on the wall behind me as he passed, before tugging the top drawer of the dresser open and pulling out what looked like jumper and a pair of jeans. He pulled them on, the material just hanging from his limbs which made him look even thinner than he was, seriously he looked like he was drowning under those clothes. The guy really needs to put on some weight wow.

Once he was dressed he turned around to me and offered another small smile, "I assume you'll want to unpack first, then like… I can show you around the place if you want?"

I shook my head, lips pulling back to reveal my teeth as I grinned, "Mr Stilinski already showed me around, it's fine."

"No I mean like, introduce you to everyone," he corrected me, "we're all friends here pretty much seeing as that there aren't many people here in the first place. There aren't as many crazies in Beacon Hills as you might think!"

"Oh!" I blushed, "yeah, yeah that'd be cool, let's do that."

* * *

Once I had unpacked my small suitcase, Isaac and I set out into the rest of the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with me, like, he was amazing already, I could tell that I wanted to be his friend the minute I saw his face. He was nice, chatty, I don't know. Of course, the minute that we stepped foot outside the bedroom his 'chatty' dissolved instantaneously. He explained to me though that seeing as it was really early in the morning, there weren't going to be many people awake, just Lydia. Whoever 'Lydia' is.

After a few minutes of walking through the twisting corridors we entered what I remembered as the entertainment room. It didn't seem to be very entertaining regardless of the name, I mean there was a large TV sure, a few sofas, a table with a chess board on it but that was really it, not very entertaining. It was also completely empty apart from myself and Isaac, and also a girl.

The girl was sitting on one of the sofas further from the door, she had one leg stretched out in front of her while the other was closer to her chest, a magazine balancing on top of it. She looked kind of intimidating if you asked me; her hair was a bright red colour that fell to just below her shoulders, it matched the colour of the sweats she had on – red. She didn't really look like the kind of sweats-wearing-girl though, maybe she's on her period.

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I heard the magazine pages close and her eyes snapped up to where we were standing. "You're up early," she stated, well it sounded more like a question anyway.

Isaac shrugged, eyes locked on the floor below the sofa. Obviously she was going to get no conversation out of him. "Who's this?" she asked the pair of us and turned around in her seat so both feet were touching the ground; she pursed out her lips and raised an eyebrow cheekily. No thank you. I'm okay.

I opened my mouth to reply but Isaac quickly cut me off, "Scott," he said quietly, bringing his gaze up to look at me, "this is Scott. Scott, this is Lydia. She's got OCD."

Lydia scoffed, rolling her eyes, "yeah let's go shouting our disorders from the roof shall we?" she snarled before turning her attention to me, "I bet he hasn't told you what's wrong with _him_? Of course he hasn't."

"Ladies please," a voice said from behind us. Isaac and I turned around to see who it was (not that I would know of course), it was a boy around the same age as me, he was tall, muscular, blonde hair, sunglasses hanging from his shirt collar, looked like he drove a really expensive car. You know your typical asshole, right? "Fight some day when I'm not here."

Isaac grimaced and turned to walk away, but not before he was violently thrown out of the way by a small, red force.

"JACKSON!" Lydia screamed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily.

"Hey babe," 'Jackson' smirked, "miss me?"

I looked over at Isaac who genuinely looked like he was about to vomit. My want to stay here is slowly shrivelling away. I want to go home.

* * *

**Not too sure on my opinion of this chapter, I wrote it really quickly while I was waiting for my friends to come out of their exam so. But yeah next chapter will be Sterek I promise xx**


	4. Four - Stiles

In denial. That's what Scott was, he was in denial.

After spending a good portion of the morning showing him around the building, after talking to him for a while, that was the conclusion I came to. Basically he was in denial about everything that was wrong with him - he had a lot wrong with him, like _so _much! …I think; like I think my file said that he had a lot wrong with him but I can't actually remember. Yeah go Stiles! Not being able to remember what's wrong with your patient! You got this nurse thing down!

I sighed, sifting through the small file in my hands as I walked down the long, twisted corridor. I was sure it was in here somewhere, I mean it had to be! He was my only patient for crying out loud! It took me ages to find it, but eventually the flimsy, white page jumped out at me just as I'd turned the corner at the bottom of the corridor - multitasking was never one of my strong points okay? Leave me be. "Yes!" I exclaimed out loud as I pried out a single page from the file. I held it up in victory, not really paying attention to my surroundings as I did my own little victory dance. Should've watched where you were going Stiles.

I say that because, in the midst of my 'happy dance' I was struck by a large, statutory force, knocking me to the ground. "What the-" I groaned, rubbing the spot on my head where it had whacked off the hard floor. I sent a glare upwards towards the black wall that had sent me flying, only for the wall to turn around and face me, catching me out in my short, hateful stare.

I almost jumped out of my skin upon seeing who it was - he was tall, well-built, muscular, short black hair accompanied with thick black stubble and a pair of deep, green eyes. I knew those eyes probably a lot more than I should do, it was kind of creepy if you ask me but _oh well, _what can you do? But anyway - Derek, it was Derek, that's who the eyes belonged to. I felt my heart skip a beat even at the mention of his name.

Derek was one of the very few security guards here at Beacon Hills Psychiatric. He was the only one that paid attention to me at any rate - not that I was complaining because the moment I stepped into this building that very first time, I fell in love with the brute. Okay maybe not as dramatic as that but god damn he was gorgeous.

"Stiles!" His face flushed a bright red colour as we locked gazes. He extended his hand quickly to help me to my feet, after he swept me off them yup. _Shut up Stiles,_ "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

I took his hand and chuckled lightly, using it to pull myself upwards before I muttered a small 'it's ok'. As soon as I was standing again he smiled at me awkwardly and bent down slowly to pick up the sheets I had dropped, bundling them all together hastily before straightening himself up and handing them to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, casting my eyes down to the floor beneath his feet. I went to walk past him again, so desperately wanting to avoid confrontation, so desperately wishing for long hair so I could hide my embarrassed expression, but his hand caught my arm with probably a lot more forced than he'd meant before I could even move a few inches.

"Stiles, um," his voice was quiet, dripping in curiosity, "I know like, it's really out of the blue and you'll probably say no and stuff but... Do you think that we could like... Go out for coffee sometime? Or something?"

I blushed, the words sounded forced and almost unnatural coming out of his mouth – but so perfect at the same time. Him and I had been flirting for ages okay, there was no getting around that and I'll probably tell you more about it at some later stage, but we definitely had something going on; of course I thought it was just us messing around and being complete dicks. Was it not though? Like, what if he just feels obligated into asking me? Just because we were flirty? Oh god. Oh god oh god oh go-

"Stiles?" Derek laughed, clicking his fingers in front of my face, his cheeks were still the brightest shade of pink it was hilarious, then again mine were probably a similar colour, "it's okay if you don't want to…"

"No!" I cut in abruptly, "no, I mean like… I'd love to," a soft smile tugged at my lips as my gut bubbled with anxiety, "yeah, yeah that would be cool."

Derek's face lit up at my reply – fuck he was so adorable _I cannot bear it. Stop. Please._ "Okay!" he beamed, "okay cool, I'll like… I'll call you or something, yeah."

"Yeah," I repeated, chewing on the inside of my lip out of habit, "yeah sounds good."

I began taking a few steps backwards, about to walk away again when the heat in my face was becoming far too much to handle, before I stopped myself, "don't you need my number first?"

I could practically see Derek's internal facepalm as his eyelids shut and his jaw tightened, "yeah," his eyes fluttered open again and that smile returned to his face, showing off his amazingly white teeth, "yeah like, just write it on my hand and I'll call you later!"

I drew a pen from the top pocket of my coat and I could actually feel my heart as it hammered against my chest, I genuinely thought it was going to break through my ribs if it didn't calm down holy shit. I took Derek's hand in mine, trying not to let the pen slip through the sweat in my hands as I wrote down my number, how attractive Stiles, wow. "Just call whenever, if at all, I mean like-"

"I'll call, don't worry," he assured me, his hand reaching up to squeeze my shoulder, "but we should probably both really be getting back to work, so…" the tone of his voice fell to a more exasperated one, "I'll see you later."

And with that he turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, leaving me standing behind him in pure awe and confusion. Did that seriously just happen?

* * *

**not too sure about this chapter, idk I don't think it flows very well - I did write it quickly tho while my friend was trying on clothes in town so. hope you like it tho! Don't worry there'll be more Sterek background and stuff in a later chapter xx**


	5. Five - Scott

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah."

Isaac smiled over at me as we walked down the short maze of corridors. I suppose though it's not like it was anything new for him, private counselling or whatever it was with Stiles. In fact from the way he was talking he probably felt a little relieved considering it wasn't his normal counsellor who was, apparently, an absolute bitch; but no it was with Stiles this morning which was good I mean Stiles was only a few years older than us and didn't seem like a complete ass. I liked him. Although I did feel a little bad for him, he wasn't used to things like this, but seeing as he had taken myself 'under his wing', in Isaac's words, he needed a little practice.

"I'd be nervous if I was you," I shrugged.

"You're not used to it though," he chuckled as we approached a heavy, wooden door marked 'Mr Stilinski' near the foyer of the building, "I've been to so many counselling sessions I've lost count. Surely you've been to some?" he pointed out, leaning his weight on the metal handle.

"A few," I muttered, casting my gaze down to the floor beneath us as I tried to block out the memories of patronising doctors and crying and the endless wishing that people would believe me "but anyway. I've got one later, I um… I think."

"Yeah you probably do," he agreed, before cutting in quickly, "you'll be okay by yourself for an hour, won't you?"

I paused for a second, pondering the question before I nodded slowly and brought my eyes up to meet his once more which in turn caused my gut to twist and turn, ugh his eyes are so beautiful… I can't deal with it. "Well good! I'll meet you in the entertainment room in an hour-ish, then it'll be lunch time so we can go eat, sound good?"

"Sounds great!" I smiled broadly, which he returned before opening the door cautiously and entering the small office-type room, closing it behind him softly.

Now I was alone. Fantastic. Thankfully the building wasn't _that _big so if I managed to get myself lost it wouldn't be very difficult to find my way back to the entertainment room, or at least my bedroom, right? I thought I knew my way well enough though by now, so I began to walk in the opposite direction to the one I'd previously been walking in with Isaac in hope of finding the rest of the patients here.

I hadn't got very far down the corridor before I heard footsteps walking hastily behind me. I swallowed the saliva building up in my mouth, trying to ignore every instinct I'd developed from watching too many horror movies and just continued walking. Ignore them, Scott, it's probably a doctor or something.

That's what I tried to convince myself anyway, which very quickly became pretty difficult as the footsteps gained on me and before I knew it there was a hand on my shirt, dragging me backwards. My breath caught in my lungs as I was swung round and smashed into the wall behind me, my head cracking off the solid bricks, sending me into a momentary daze as I screwed my eyes shut.

I tried to draw in air before I was sent into a deep panic attack, but there was something constricting around my neck, stopping me from breathing. My eyes shot open and it was then I began to panic, my sweaty fingers clawing desperately at the hand, eyes locking with the person assaulting me.

He was tall, well-built, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and sported a cream v-neck with a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging from it. I knew this guy, it was the guy from earlier, Jackson I think his name was. "You," he snarled at me, baring his teeth in attempt to look threatening, "I don't know who you are or what your intentions are. But everyone around here knows me, they know what power I have and how quickly I can get them locked up. I saw you earlier, eyeing up my girlfriend," he glanced to the side as the faint sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor, stiffening his jaw in response and tightening his grip around my neck, "she is _mine. _She is _my _property, don't you fucking touch her. You clear?"

I nodded quickly, eyes bulging out of my head by this point as I began to feel faint. His snarl fell into a smirk, "good," he dropped me from the wall and I fell to the ground immediately, gasping and spluttering for the air that my body had gone so long without.

"Is something going on here?" I heard another, unfamiliar voice chime in as I tried not to cough up my lung. I looked up to see a man dressed in black jeans, black shoes, black t-shirt, there was a taser hanging from one side of his belt and a key chain from the other. I had no idea who he was, but he didn't seem very nice.

"Nope Derek," Jackson patted him on the arm and smiled sweetly, "just introducing myself to the new kid."

And with that he walked past the guy and continued on his path down the corridor towards where Lydia was most likely sitting waiting for him. What a douchebag.

Silence filled the space around us for a good thirty seconds before it was interrupted by a faint, "are you okay?"

Derek smiled sympathetically at me as he offered his hand to help me back onto my feet; I took it gladly and pulled myself upwards so I was standing again, still choosing to stay silent. "Ignore him," he rolled his eyes, "his father owns this place so he likes to think he's all high and mighty, but really he's a bit of a prick with an extremely large ego."

I chuckled softly, my throat still hurting from where Jackson had grabbed it, "yeah, I guess he is."

Derek laughed, a toothy grin spread across his face before he clamped a hand down on my shoulder, "come on, I'll take you to the rest of them yeah? Or maybe your room if you'd prefer."

I thought of Jackson in the entertainment room, that smirk still spread across his face as he saw the bruises form where his hand had been on my neck, no one else talking to me, yeah I would rather not. "My room," I whispered, "please."

Derek nodded in understanding and began to walk, his hand held lightly over my right shoulder blade as he led me away to my room where hopefully, _hopefully _no one would bother me again.

* * *

**Very filler-y, I don't really like it but it ****_is_**** necessary so. Please drop me a review, I really like and appreciate your feedback x**


	6. Six - Isaac

I walked down the hallway as quietly and cautiously as I could, making sure my footsteps barely made a sound on the lino flooring. Therapy with Stiles had been a bit of a bitch if I was honest with you, like moreso than therapy normally is, you see Stiles is really sneaky about everything like I always forget myself and tell him everything, forgetting that he's actually a member of the staff and can get me thrown into isolation if I said the wrong thing. Which is of course what happened, fuck how did I manage to tell him I'd been throwing up my food again? God knows, but now I'm being threatened with taking my ipod away from me if I don't stop. Ugh.

As I approached the door of the entertainment room I could already tell that the boy I was looking for wasn't there – in fact it didn't look like there were many people in there, from what I could see through the gridded windows anyway. I could see the auburn hair of Obsessive Compulsive, I could see the crossed legs and hunched over stature of Schizophrenia and I could see the tensed up shoulders of Anger Management; saying that it was nearly half the patients here – there aren't a lot of us. Scott wasn't there though, I knew that for sure, even though he told me he would be there.

I double checked through the window again just to make sure he wasn't there but that was when I noticed something to be off. Lydia was there, flicking through a book of some kind, that wasn't weird that's what she normally does but Mr Armani wasn't there, now that _was _strange. Something in my gut knotted tightly at the realisation and I knew almost immediately that something was wrong.

Quickly, I turned on my heel and sped down the corridor again, enroute to room 4A, desperately hoping it was just a coincidence that the two guys that were supposed to be in the entertainment room were not.

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings as I sort of, power walked, I supposed. My legs were on automatic and my brain was too busy worrying about the guy I'd met this morning to worry about where it was that my legs were taking me – seriously was it only this morning that I met Scott? It seems like a few days at the very least, especially because I think I'm falling pretty hard for him pretty fast. Ah I don't want to, I don't want to fall for anyone! I knew I was though, he was all I could think about during therapy, I kept thinking about hugging him and keeping him safe and protecting him from everything bad in the world.

"Hey watch where you're going, freak!" I heard a voice snap as my shoulder was violently shoved back. I screwed my eyes shut momentarily before opening them again, staring out in front of me in shock. Of course, Jackson was standing there, sunglasses now shading his eyes, white teeth bared; what a jackass.

I nodded my head in a silent apology, eyes falling to the floor as I walked past him and prayed he wouldn't try to continue the 'conversation'. I sped up ever so slightly, making sure I watched where I was going this time so I didn't walk into anyone who had the potential to kill me. "Yeah you better run!" Jackson called after me, causing my blood to run cold, "or I'll kick your shit in just like I did to your boyfriend!"

I stopped walking just as he said that, my fists clenched and I turned around slowly, ready to punch him if I needed to. Too slow. You snooze you lose. He was gone. Gah! The thought of him even laying a finger on poor Scott made me so mad, I want to kill him. Well, I want to kill him anyway because he's a total douchebag, but I want to kill him.

I did my best just to brush it off as an empty threat and turned the corner, my room being the first door I saw. I padded up to it slowly and rapped my knuckles on the wood, just loud enough so that anyone inside would hear, but no one else in the corridor would. A few moments passed without an answer so I turned the handle and proceeded into the room anyway, not caring if Scott wanted me to or not. Hell, he might not even be in there.

As soon as I was in the room though I realised that he definitely was in here. He was sitting at the end of the bed, headphones in, staring at the empty space in front of him with wide eyes – clearly he was not okay. I don't know whether Jackson had spooked him or he was properly insane like the rest of us, but he was not okay.

"Scott?" I called out, louder than the volume I'd knocked on the door with. He blinked a few times and his face seemed to soften a bit before he looked up at me, a nervous smile playing on his lips. "Are you okay?"

He tugged his earphones out of his ears and nodded, not speaking a word. God damn, Jackson had done something hadn't he? "No you're not, what happened?" I crossed my arms over my chest and leant all my weight on my left leg.

"Nothing," Scott shrugged, his voice barely audible, his eyes not daring to look up and meet mine.

"Bullshit," I protested, "Jackson did something didn't he?" Scott was about to reply again but I cut him off quickly, "it's okay if he did I mean, he does this shit all the time – you can tell me if he did."

Scott sighed in probable defeat before he nodded, patting the bed beside him telling me that I should sit with him. I made my way over to him carefully before I sat down, cringing at how much the bed dipped under my weight. "I dunno, I ran into him when I was walking away from Mr Stilinski's room, he threatened me."

I scoffed, of course he did – what a fucking prick. "What did he say?" I began to nibble on my bottom lip as I stared at Scott, worried that whatever Jackson had said had properly scared him.

"Just that I need to stay away from that girl, err… Lydia? Right?" I nodded, "he grabbed me by the throat and told me that she was his property and I wasn't to go near her."

Rolling my eyes, I lifted my arm up and went to wrap it around his shoulders, hesitating slightly, but going on anyway. He relaxed into my embrace and sighed once more, but this time it sounded more in relief than in exasperation. "Ignore him, he does this kind of shit all the time." I pressed my lips to his hair subconsciously, cursing myself the moment I did and hoping that the guy didn't notice – whoa what a first impression, am I right? I don't want to scare him off but I can't help it! Maybe we can put it down to me being crazy, ha. "I'm just glad you're okay."

The corners of his mouth tugged up into a small smile, "thanks," he mumbled and reached his arm around my waist to hug me back. "But whatever, how was therapy?"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay haha, I'm absolutely horrible at keeping on top of updating fics. You should see some of the ones I have on mibba, they haven't been updated in months oops. But yeah hope you liked, next chapter should hopefully be a Sterek one yay. Please drop me a review, feedback gives me motivation to update quicker xx**


	7. Seven - Stiles

"What a fucking day," I groaned as I stepped into my apartment, slamming the door shut tightly behind me. Today had been a very, very long day. I didn't have to deal with too many patients thankfully but Isaac had definitely caused a lot of problems for himself and for the other staff, the poor guy. I mean yeah he did confide in me that he'd started throwing up his food again but I _have _to tell his normal doctor and we have to try and get him to stop, y'know? Now he's probably getting seven hells back at the hospital. I repeat, poor guy. So on top of dealing with Isaac, then having to sort it out with his doctor and the nurses, I had to check up on my new patient Scott only to find him a nervous wreck in his bedroom with Isaac desperately trying to calm him down – that was fun too. _Then _there was Mr Hotshot to deal with and ugh, he's such a fucking douchebag. And he's not a patient so I can think that about him without feeling guilty, yay!

I dragged myself over to the sofa after I'd dumped my back and coat in the small hallway between the door and main room, collapsing onto the furniture with a heavy _thud. _Man it was good to be home. The only good thing that had happened today was the run in with Derek, and even then it was extremely awkward and definitely could've gone better. I couldn't stop myself from smiling broadly however at the thought of him, his perfect eyes and his perfect hair and his perfect smile and his fucking _dimples_ oh my god. _And _he's not a minor so that's bonus points – in fact he's actually older than me! By three years to be exact. But anyway. I wonder if he was going to phone me today.

I glanced up at the clock hanging above the TV, it read 11:15pm, so I decided that no Derek was most likely not going to call tonight. Sighing in defeat, I lifted up the TV remote from the floor where I'd obviously discarded it this morning and/or last night and pressed the large, red 'ON' button. The TV flashed to life before my eyes and after a few moments a picture appeared, god knows what show it was but at this very moment in time I didn't really care, anything to put me to sleep would suffice if I was honest with you.

I stared at the screen mindlessly for god knows how long, I still didn't know what I was watching I mean there were swords and knights and long dresses and all that shit but that could range anywhere between Black Adder and Game of Thrones.

Who knows really when sleep finally took me, but I knew that I wasn't its captive for very long – I don't even think I'd completely slipped from consciousness again before I was jolted awake suddenly by the ear-piercing screeching of my mobile phone. I grumbled angrily as I tried to pry my eyes open and dig around in my pocket for my traitorous object at the same time, whoever was phoning me at this fucking hour of the morning literally had hell to pay. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID as I pressed answer and held the phone to my ear, "what," I spat, my voice groggy with sleep.

"I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" the voice on the other end seemed startled, but as soon as the words reached my ear my eyes shot open and all of a sudden I didn't feel so tired anymore. Butterflies erupted in my stomach almost instantaneously. I guess he would call after all.

"Yeah, but no it's fine," I laughed awkwardly, trying to shake off my previous annoyance, "why are you calling now though? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Like 11:30?" Derek chuckled.

"Really?" I furrowed my brow and looked up at the clock again, the little hand between 11 and 12, the big one on 6, Derek spoke truths – I guess I wasn't asleep for that long then. "Oh right…"

"Oh right," Derek repeated, more humour to his voice than there was to mine, "I was just wondering if you wanted to take up that coffee offer..."

I blinked at nothing in particular, "what, _now? _Are there even any coffee places open now?"

"Yeah," his voice was becoming more uneasy by the second – Stiles you need to calm yourself, I mean you're going to scare the poor guy off and think really, when was the last time someone (let alone someone attractive) showed an interest in you? "There probably is if we look hard enough."

I pondered it for a while; I was exhausted yes, I wanted to go to bed more than almost anything, but hanging out with Derek outside of work… and we're both very rarely out of work, at the same time anyway, due to the overnight rota amongst the staff, how could I pass up an amazing opportunity like this one? I couldn't, could I? "Well, okay," I grinned regardless of the fact he couldn't see me and pulled myself slowly to my feet, "let me just get changed out of my work clothes and I'll…meet you somewhere? I dunno."

"Don't worry about it," Derek declined before an extreme smugness took to his voice, "I'll come pick you up. I mean you sound tired, I don't want you straining yourself."

I rolled my eyes, the smile still wide on my face, "whatever."

"I do mean it though, where do you live? I'll come get you."

I felt my cheeks flush at his offer and quickly rhymed off my address to him before exchanging a time and a goodbye and hanging up the phone – was this legit? Was Derek seriously coming over to my house to pick me up to go out on a date in half an hour? God I could only hope so.

It took me basically the whole half an hour to find suitable clothes to wear (then again, anything seemed suitable compared to the scrubs I had to wear for work. Which I still didn't understand, I mean it's not an _actual _hospital. But what do I know?) to find some money and make myself actually look presentable. Hell I'd just about got my hair looking perfect by the time I heard the buzzer informing me that Derek was outside waiting.

I took a deep breath, looking at myself in the mirror one more time just to make sure that everything looked decent enough – my hair sat perfectly, my jeans and t-shirt didn't look _too_ casual underneath the leather jacket, there was only one spot on my face which I'd managed to cover up pretty well with concealer. I looked fine. I hoped. "Be down in a minute," I called into the speaker beside my door as I rifled around in the coat I'd dropped earlier for my keys, as soon as I found them I headed straight out the door without another thought.

Confidence, Stilinski, confidence is the key to making yourself seem attractive to this guy – not too confident though, _oh god what if I seem like an arrogant prick?_ I worried before scolding myself immediately – _just be yourself_, I thought as I reached the bottom of the stairs, _what could go wrong with that?_

I could see Derek standing on the other side of the door and all of a sudden all the 'confidence' I had dissipated through my feet and into the ground, never to be seen again. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and bolt back up those stairs, but before I'd actually managed it Derek's eyes caught mine through the window. He smiled. I died a little.

I smiled back at him, walking cautiously towards the door before I punched in the code and unlocked it. "Hey," he said, his voice as quiet and breathy as the wind; it made me melt to the spot, my tongue feeling heavy in my mouth as I tried to force a reply out. I couldn't, he was just so breathtaking, but before things got awkward he held his hand out to take mine, "care to join me?"

I reached out and tangled my fingers in his, nodding eagerly as he pulled me out of the building and lead me down the path to the empty street. I say empty, there weren't any cars at all, not even parked, not even his. "Where's your car?" I managed to spurt out as we reached the footpath

"I thought we could walk," he admitted truthfully, guiding me down the street towards the town, "it's a nice night, no one's about."

_It's a cold night, _I thought as my breath clouded in front of my nose and mouth, I could feel the coldness of the oncoming winter nipping at my skin and I knew that he was probably trying to create an image rather than be practical – I for one am all for the practicalities of warm cars. Oh well. What are we to do about it now?

We walked in silence towards Beacon Hills, not even any background noises to fill the space – Beacon Hills was a quiet town, it didn't really have much of a 'night life', saying that it didn't really have much life at all. It was boring, especially because of where it was situated, right beside Los Angeles! God it was dull. You're not here to have a geography lesson though, you're here to hear about Derek and I.

It wasn't long of course before the awkwardness began to creep in, I was still clutching Derek's hand tightly but it wasn't exactly helping in muffling how uncomfortable we both felt so eventually I had to speak up. "Why did you call me out so late at night?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He looked over at me, his green eyes sparkling as he pieced together a response in his head. None came though, for a while anyway, his lips tugged up into a smile, he stopped walking. I raised an eyebrow at him and cocked my head to the side in confusion, about to open my mouth to question him before I was quickly cut off. "I don't know what it is about you Stiles," he took a few steps in my direction, forcing me to back up into the wall that bordered the street, "but I really think that I like…_like _you."

My cheeks flushed crimson and I desperately tried to come up with a suitable response, but none of them sounded right so of course I stood there gaping like a complete idiot in front of the most attractive man I'd ever seen in my life. You go Stiles, four for you. "You…" I whispered, it being the best thing I could come up with.

"Took the words right out of your mouth?" he offered, a sheepish expression written across his face. "I hope so anyway, otherwise this would be really awkward."

I nodded eagerly, my own face breaking out in a grin, "d-definitely!" I stammered, immediately cursing myself for being so fucking awkward. Get a grip Stiles, like seriously.

"Good," Derek's face softened. He lifted his hand to my face, letting his fingertips brush delicately over my jawbone, "so you wouldn't mind if I…" his voice dropped in volume with every syllable before it trailed off into nothing, words still lingering on the lips that pressed themselves softly to mine.

Of course it's cliché to say, but I felt a spark as our lips met – well not really a spark, but my heart skipped a beat, my palms became sweaty and my eyelids shut automatically, more butterflies exploded in my gut and I didn't want anything to end less than that moment. It was only a moment though and very quickly, our lips broke much to my dismay. Not that it really mattered, between the soft pink tinge to his cheeks and the happiness spreading through his eyes as his hand fell away from my face to take mine, I knew that I was completely infatuated with this man. I knew that it'd come back to bite me in the ass later, but god that didn't even matter right now.

* * *

**Yaaaaaay Sterek, sorry for the wait I've been reading Game of Thrones and playing Pokemon. Which reminds me, does anyone want a Meowth/Minun/Charmander/Squirtle/Drifloon egg because I have like 20 of each of them and I don't know what to do with them. But yeah, hope you liked this chapter – it's way longer than normal just to make up for the lack of updates, so please comment/review it would mean so much to me xx**


	8. Eight - Lydia

One hundred and four.

That's how many times I've read this magazine, one hundred and four. Cover to cover. Every single day. I can't read anything else. It's not that I don't want to and it's not really that I don't have anything else to read, it's just that I physically cannot get myself to read anything else. Do you know how frustrating that is? But I suppose it's not really my fault, comes with the package deal of being mentally unstable.

I sighed as I slowly closed the magazine and glanced up at the rest of the room, for the middle of the day there weren't that many people here, there was Scott and Isaac and Matt and myself. Normally Boyd's here at least, or Cora, or Danny, you know the half normal ones. But no. No this morning I'm stuck with the _real _crazies – Matt who has apparently, and I quote 'the worst case of schizophrenia in the whole of southern California', but he's my favourite here, he comes off with the most interesting things. Then there's Isaac with your usual 'I hate myself boohoo I'm gonna cut up every inch of my body with a razor because my life is so terrible', no I suppose I kind of understand it I mean I'm not trying to be offensive but the guy flaunts it around everywhere and it comes across as a little bit attention seeking. But anyway, he's crazy too, that and he faints a lot which used to freak me out but by now I'm used to it.

And then there's Scott. It's his second day here and he's already extremely close to Isaac, which is understandable seeing as they're roommates and all, but he doesn't pay anyone else attention apart from Stiles. Who he sort of has to. But Isaac's completely infatuated with him already, he's actually smiling around him! Isaac doesn't smile. Isaac doesn't _leave his room_. I think it's some sort of Christmas miracle.

Anyway, as I was saying, it's Scott's second day here and I'm already extremely infuriated because I can't piece together why he's here. He seems normal, he's not covered in scars, he doesn't faint or take fits, he hasn't punched or broken anything, he hasn't cried. I plan on interrogating Stiles later on about it which shouldn't be too hard because damn I have that boy wrapped around my little finger. Notice how I say _boy _and not _man. _He's not a man. He's a boy. He's like two years older than me and looks four years younger. I guess that makes Derek a bit of a paedophile then, god knows what age Derek is but he _clearly _wants in Stiles' pants.

There are a lot of gays here at Beacon Hills' Psychiatric, sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who isn't a flaming homosexual. But then I remember Boyd. Boyd likes this girl Erica who he met at normal hospital, Cora likes Boyd, Erica doesn't like Cora, it's all very gory if you ask me.

"Lydia?" I heard the weak voice of Matt reach my ears, snapping me from my thoughts. I drew my eyes away from where I'd been staring at Isaac and Scott to look at him, his blue eyes dull and empty as they normally were looked at a spot past me. I raised my eyebrow in response. "Aren't you…supposed to um…to be at therapy?" he mumbled, delivering his words at a snail's pace with a tone flat, devoid of any emotion. I feel sorry for the guy a lot of the time, this was probably the most normal he could be.

"Probably," I shrugged and lifted my hand up to my mouth to stifle an oncoming yawn, "but I think I'll stay here, I'm not in the mood for 'talking about my feelings'. Plus do you really want me to leave you here with _that._" I pointed towards the opposite sofa where Isaac and Scott sat so close they were practically on top of each other. The corner of Matt's lip pulled up ever so slightly as he shook his head, but the rest of his face remained expressionless. "I thought not," I chuckled, glancing down at my magazine again.

"They're gonna put you in group," Isaac pointed out, his attention completely off his new boy toy now.

I shrugged again, "they tried that once before and it didn't work. There aren't enough patients for group to work. I mean how many of us are there? Like seven? Us four, Danny, Boyd and Cora."

"Eight," Matt whispered as he began wringing his fingers together, it could've been a trick of the light but I could've sworn he actually flinched at his own words, "you forgot about Allison."

Confusion swept across Scott's face, but before he could open his mouth to question who Allison was Isaac dug his thumb into his side, drawing out a sharp _'OW' _rather than what he was originally going to say. We don't ask Matt about Allison. He either starts to cry or goes into one of his fits where he just doesn't register anyone and just sits and stares into space, I don't know it's kind of weird and it scares me a little because he could be in that state for hours on end and no one can coax him out of it.

Long story short, no one mention's Allison.

"Lydia Martin! What are you still doing here?!" The shrill shriek of everyone's favourite orderly pierced through the room. She was a stout woman, a good foot smaller than me and I'm not the tallest of people, with wiry grey hair and hateful grey eyes above a hooked nose to match. She stood with a hand on her hip and the other looking down at her clichéd pocket watch in utter frustration. I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes which was sure to get me another week in this godforsaken place, but what does it matter anyway I'm here for life most likely. I'm too stubborn to not be.

"Looking after my dear friend Matt here before he takes another fit," I said, tone as innocent as innocent could be, "whatever Mrs P, I'm going now anyway."

I pushed myself up from my spot on the sofa and strolled out of the room, past the orderly and began my (extremely) paced adventure to the shrink's office. I hoped I had Stiles today, Stiles was never ever my psych but apparently he'd had a session with Isaac and Cora yesterday which isn't very usual so you never know.

It wasn't long before I could no longer hear the noises of the TV in the entertainment room or the nagging that Isaac was getting from Nanny McPhee, just my soft breathing and light footsteps. It wasn't a large building but it was much larger than it needed to be due to the fact there _was _only seven patients, so it did take me a while to even get to the section of the building where I was supposed to be.

Eventually I did manage to get there, just half an hour after I was supposed to be there but only five or so minutes after I left the entertainment room so I suppose it's not too bad. I walked up to the door at the same slow speed I'd been walking at before and pushed down on the handle, only to find, much to my _dismay _that it didn't budge. It was locked! Hallelujah it was locked.

"She's not there," a deep voice, Derek's, announced from the other side of the corridor. I turned around to look at him, almost not recognising him due to the toothy grin and the spring in his step as he walked towards me.

"I could've guessed," I replied, voice dripping in sarcasm. "What's wrong with you?" I swiftly changed the subject as he neared me.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Derek's smile seemed to grow, accompanied with a dark red tinge to his cheeks. "I swear it."

"I've been here for almost two years now and I've only ever seen you smile like that once before," I pointed out and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really?" he cocked his head.

"Yeah, when Stiles first joined the staff," a smirk found its way to my features.

"Really? I don't understand why that would be but-"

"Have you finally got in his pants?" I exclaimed suddenly, cutting him off. How cute would that be? Stiles being all awkward and fearful as he normally is and Derek being all 'big scary security man' and protecting him. I love it.

Derek's blush deepened and he took a few moments to reply, "not… exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Well…we went out last night I guess and we ended up making out a lot, _I guess._" He beamed, "oh and we went back to my place after. Didn't have sex though, honest."

"_Unfortunately," _another voice chimed in. I turned around to look back in the direction I'd come from only to see none other than Mr Stilinski skipping up towards us; he had the same grin on his face that Derek did. God damn. "Sorry I'm late, Lydia," he apologised upon reaching us, "Dr Morrell had a meeting so I'll be taking your session today." He pulled a keychain from his pocket and moved to unlock the door, but not before turning to Derek and mumbling a small, "I'll talk to you later, I promise."

These fucking two, I swear to god.

* * *

**I liked this chapter at the start but it was rly rushed at the end so sorry :c The sentences are really short and choppy and stuff but that was more due to the fact that's how I imagine Lydia would talk and think in this setting so I apologise if it's a little annoying.**

**ALSO dear the person who commented on this saying "haha i read this story on wattpad about 3 months ago right you own ''proper'' story" if you actually bothered to check the author of the story on wattpad you would see that it is ****_me. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I uploaded this to multiple sites rather than one?_**** Some people I stg.**


	9. Nine - Scott

_I don't belong here, _I growled angrily at myself as I chipped away at the metallic paint on the frame of my bed, _not anymore. _Not anymore. I used to be, I used to be a fucking lunatic and maybe back then I would've accepted it if my mom had carted me off to some asylum, but now not so much – now I have proof that I was right all along! Not that I remember much of it, but I'm definitely not crazy, nope! I hate it that I'm stuck here for god knows how long because I'm not crazy! Why won't anyone believe me?

I saw what I saw, I don't remember a lot of what happened and I don't remember how I ended up in the woods, but I do remember the heavy weight on my chest as I struggled to breathe, and I most certainly remember the two, deep crimson eyes that pierced through the bushes, the bared fangs. I remember the fear that coursed through me but I also remembered the acceptance – I'd known all along that there was something larger than I, using me as a mere puppet, but I had no idea that they would look so… _inhuman._

Of course I didn't tell anyone right away, it wasn't until I began to have nightmares that my mom actually found out about it. She took me to a doctor the next morning and I was so scared, was I insane? I'm not! I'm not insane! I didn't mean to hit her! I don't know where the knife came from… that voice, it told me that she thought I was crazy, it told me that she hated me! It told me to do it. I told you, I'm like a puppet.

No one will listen to me about it though, it's why I only ever allow myself to think about it at four in the morning when I can't sleep. Like now. My thoughts get extremely jumbled and scary at this time of night, but I can barely stop myself from thinking them – that doesn't mean I'm crazy though because I'm at least 80% sure most people are like that. But nonetheless apparently I'm considered crazy, because if I wasn't then I wouldn't be here.

I hate it here, it's only my second day and I've already been interrogated and threatened. No one likes me, although I could have already told you that would happen before I even step foot in this place. But it could be because I've not talked to many people, out of the six other patients here I've only held a conversation with two, one with Lydia and one with Isaac – Isaac seems to like me, at least I hope he does because I _really _like him. As a friend. Of course. Definitely as a friend. I refuse to let myself crush on this guy after two days of knowing of his existence. Aside from the patients I've talked to Stiles and Derek, Derek seems intimidating and Stiles seems nice but I don't know if he actually likes me, then there's _Jackson._ He definitely doesn't like me, but from what I hear he doesn't like anyone so I guess-

"I'm sorry," I heard a faint whimper, drawing me from my intense inner monologue. I glanced up from where I was lying face-down on the bed towards the body a few feet from me; he had his blanket pulled right up to his face and his body was visibly shaking underneath the thin material, his hair was drenched in sweat and stuck to his forehead in small, curly clumps. "I can't fix this, I-I'm sorry, I'll…try harder….next time."

"Isaac?" I whispered, pushing myself off my bed and sitting upright before I leant forward to get a closer look at him. His face was white as a sheet, stained with the thin trails from the tears dampening his pillow. He continued to shake and softly cry as he dreamt – well it seemed more like a nightmare rather than a dream but whatever.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'll do better, I wi- NO!" he shrieked suddenly and began to thrash his arms around in the blanket as he tried to escape, I jumped back in surprise and he jolted upright (having apparently scared himself awake). His breathing was deep and heavy and his eyes were bulging out of his head in both shock and fear. I paused for a few moments, wondering whether I should say anything to him but before I could even come to a decision his head fell into his hands and he began to weep.

"Isaac," I repeated, my voice slightly louder this time as I laid my hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch but it was enough to draw him away from his hands and look at me, his beautiful blue eyes full of sadness and betrayal. "Are you okay?"

He hesitated, taking a second longer than it should to process the question, but eventually he nodded and forced a smile onto his face, "yeah th-thanks," he lied, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "it's just something that happens sometimes, probably should have told you about that. I'm sorry I woke you…"

"It's fine," I smiled warmly at him, desperately trying to get him to calm down – I wasn't very good at cheering people up but the least I could do was try, right? "You didn't wake me anyway, I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I guess that's one good thing," he chuckled, casting his gaze to the floor as the slight glimmer of amusement died away, taking any chance of conversation with it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes longer, neither of us really knowing how to fill the gap – I was far too tired and awkward to think of anything, and Isaac, well his nightmares seemed a private thing that only he really knew about, but now I've moved in and I know about them, he must feel so violated right now. That poor guy.

"I think, I…" Isaac mumbled, a tear rolling silently down his cheek as his sentence died on his tongue, only to be replaced by a heavy sob. His body seemed to collapse in on itself as he cried, his shoulders shaking from both fear and the tension in which he was holding himself with. I automatically darted over to him and wrapped my arm comfortingly around his shoulder, waiting for him to calm down before I said anything.

Except he didn't really calm down, he cried and cried for what seemed like hours and all I could do was hug him and rub his back and tell him it was going to be okay. How pathetic. Eventually his sobs died away and a wave of tiredness visibly swept over him, I didn't even get to open my mouth before his eyes closed and he fell asleep in my arms.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to move without waking him up. So of course I did what any normal person would do, I kissed the top of his sweat-drenched hair and curled my fingers around his, "it'll be okay, Isaac," I repeated for the fiftieth time tonight, running my thumb over one of the scars on his shoulder idly, "I promise."

* * *

**Ughhhh I hate this chapter so much, after I stopped typing Scott's ramblings about why he was (not) crazy I lost all inspiration. Scisaac is so fucking hard to write oh man ;-; **

**Also I know I said I'd have this up like a million years ago but I found it extremely difficult to write because Asking Alexandria released their new album so I've been busy crying over that also I've been playing Minecraft also I've been reading Game of Thrones also I've been complaining to tumblr about my life problems so y'know (my url is danielshowerman if you want to check out my shitty blog ;DDDD)**

**New episode tomorrow though yay who's excited for the blood shed and emotions? I know I'm not (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ彡┻━┻ **


End file.
